


You're already the voice inside my head

by moreseav



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Meetings, Lucas can't sleep, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Youtube AU, canonical soulmates, eliott has an asmr channel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: Lucas摇摇头：“ASMR是什么鬼?”“这是一种人们用平静的声音说话或者制造一些声音来让你感到安宁。”Manon解释道，她耸耸肩又喝了一口，她皱着眉看着杯中的酒，好像也知道自己的解释并没有让他完全理解，而她把这归咎于杯中琥珀色的液体。Lucas只能回答：“这听上去有点蠢。”
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You're already the voice inside my head

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're already the voice inside my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505548) by [GayaIsANerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd). 



> 这篇文是翻译自GayaIsANerd的原作，如果有不足之处全是我翻译的问题。感谢她带来这篇温暖治愈的作品，请去给她点Kudos吧。

这事始于Manon随口说的一句话。Lucas最近一直觉得糟透了，学业的压力与和男友分手后的孤独沉重地压在他身上。其实那并不算一段很认真的关系，他们都没有真正爱上彼此。他们的分手很礼貌，几乎可以说是毫无情绪。Lucas也并没有想念他，他只是想念那种陪伴，希望在夜晚能有一个人躺在他身边抱着他。  
就如往常，当Lucas沮丧的时候，Manon陪伴在他身边。  
那天晚上，他和Manon在沙发上坐着，腿也挨着对方，手中拿着红酒。电视里发出着无趣的声音，Manon做的食物还剩在咖啡桌上，Lucas只觉得很累，筋疲力尽。  
“你试过ASMR吗？”Manon问他，声音柔和又担忧。她皱起眉头，Lucas把这叫做大姐姐式皱眉，她总是对着他或许还有Emma这么做。即使他从来没承认过，但他喜欢这个小小的皱眉。  
Lucas摇摇头：“ASMR是什么鬼？”  
“就是一种人们用平静的声音说话或者制造一些声音来让你感到安宁。”Manon解释道，她耸耸肩又喝了一口，她皱着眉看着杯中的酒，好像也知道自己的解释并没有让他完全理解，而她把这归咎于杯中琥珀色的液体。  
Lucas只能回答：“这听上去有点蠢。”  
当他们喝完瓶中的酒，没多久Manon就打了一个大大的哈欠，她向Lucas道歉准备上床了，她吻了吻他的脸颊，让他至少试着睡一会儿。  
Lucas真的努力试了，他躺在床上辗转反侧，试图放松让他的大脑能停止运转来睡个好觉。但他脑中就是思绪万千，他的眼睛也因为睡眠不足感到疼痛。  
很久后终于他抱怨地抓起了手机，屏幕突现的光太刺眼，他咒骂着调低了亮度。他从床头柜中拿出了耳机，当看见它绞成一团时叹了口气。  
当他终于把耳机弄好塞进耳朵后，他打开YouTube在搜索栏中输入了ASMR,无论他在找什么，他现在已经很疲惫了。推荐的第一个视频封面是个有着甜美笑容的女孩，标题是保证他能睡上一晚。她看上去挺不错，她手中拿着的茶也很诱人。  
在他准备点进去那个视频之前，他注意到了下面的一个。  
这封面是一个男孩，他的发型很随意，就像用手梳理过一样，他那很有穿透力的蓝眼睛就直视着镜头。这个视频的标题是和我一起绘画吧，下面还显示了他的网名，Raton Laveur。  
这次没犹豫，Lucas点了进去。  
“朋友们，你们好啊，”这个男孩在屏幕前小声说着，他调试了一旁的麦克风继续说道，“我是Eliott。”他笑着在眼前从左到右画了一个V形的符号。“我觉得今天画画会很不错，我很喜欢铅笔在纸上的声音，这令人放松。希望它可以带走你们的压力。”  
他微笑着，一边的嘴角翘得更高，他拿起一些纸，麦克风里沙沙作响。他眼睛低垂着，似乎是因为紧张吗，然后又看向镜头，他耸耸肩，好像是对没人提问的问题的回答。他把铅笔夹在手指间，“你们可以看着我画，也可以就闭着眼放松，我不介意，只要记得呼吸就好啦。”他低语着，声音又轻又柔和。  
当他开始绘画时，他一直在说话，说一些他是干什么的，他的学业，天气如何之类的。这些柔和的话语和笔尖的沙沙声相互交织着，传到屏幕这头。  
Lucas觉得自己有点傻还有些尴尬，但…他确实放松了下来。男孩的低语，纸被皱起的声音还有铅笔划过的声音，这些使他呼吸比前段时间放松了。很快他觉得自己的眼睛太沉重，他闭上了双眼。他想着那个男孩絮絮叨叨说着什么浣熊时的笑容，Lucas沉睡过去。

在第二天醒来时，他觉得自己太久都没睡得这么好了，耳机线散在床单上，还有一边耳机还贴在他的脸颊上，他伸了个懒腰，活动了下关节。  
扯了扯耳机线，从毯子下拿出了手机，准备打开手机查看时间刷刷社交网站之类的。结果当他解锁后，那个视频又弹出来了，还停在最后的画面，那个叫Eliott的男孩直视着镜头，手中拿着他的画。Lucas把视频往前拉了下，这样就能看清那幅画了。  
“你们准备好了吗？”Eliott正笑着问，他的声音沙哑了些，他手中拿着那张纸，他慢慢地调转那张纸，麦克风里传出了沙沙声。“Tada！”当图完全呈现出来时，他低声说道。  
Lucas暂停了视频然后开到全屏，那是一只卡通浣熊，它低头看着面前的纸，有摄像机正对着他，而背景就是Eliott的房间，唯一不同之处是背景里的照片里原本的人旁边都有一只小动物，就像这只浣熊。  
Lucas笑了同时注意到一些小细节，Eliott放在摄影机旁边的那杯香槟在图画里变成了水果沙冰，他背景里的电脑中原本的电脑在图里变成了和它风格相同的垃圾桶。  
他点了继续播放，画面里Eliott把画从镜头前拿开，“哈哈这是自画像，”他轻笑着说，“那么，如果你对新视频有什么要求，就在下方留言。最重要的是睡个好觉，晚安！”他挥了挥手，另一只手还举着那幅画，然后视频就切掉了。  
Lucas翻了翻下面的评论，不出所料的很多都是表示对Eliott的饥渴的评论，而夹杂在其中也有一些评论是谢谢Eliott帮助他们入眠，帮助他们克服焦虑，使他们在他们在那些黑暗的日子里也能够微笑。  
Eliott点赞了所有的评论，也回复了很多，显然他很关心在意他的听众们。  
犹豫了一下后，Lucas点击了订阅这个频道，然后关上了APP。  
他今天放弃清晨无聊刷社交网站的习惯，起床走进了厨房。Manon正坐在餐桌边，面前放着一本书，手中端着一杯咖啡。“早安，”她头低着打着招呼，“这儿还有些刚煮的咖啡。”Lucas嘟囔着道谢然后倒了一杯坐在她的对面。  
自从Lucas和Manon一起从Coloc一起搬出来后清晨变得格外平静与愉快。但Mika勃然大怒，责怪Lucas带走了Manon，而Lisa现在还拒绝和他说话。  
但Lucas不会有第二个决定，其中一个原因是，要是没有她，Lucas永远支付不起位于巴黎市中心的这么好的公寓。第二个原因，也是更重要的，他们能轻易地相处。不用多说，他们就懂得给彼此足够的空间，也会给对方爱的支持与陪伴。她把最后一个三明治推到他面前，Lucas对她露出一个微笑，再次默默感激他的生命里有她的存在。  
“所以你睡得怎么样？”她问道，眼睛仍看着那本书。  
“很好。”他回答，嘴里塞得满满的。  
这个回答终于让她抬起了头，视线打量着Lucas，“确实，”她说，“你看起来休息得很好。”  
“是啊，”他点点头，看着她说，“我，呃，我试了你说的那个ASMR，我想它确实有帮助。”  
她笑容扩大了，“噢，那太好了”又看起了面前的书，在翻页前伸手握了下他的手。

Lucas坐下前打了个哈欠，给坐在前面的Imane递去一杯咖啡。她接过来尝了一小口，“你看起来不错啊。”她说着，透过杯子边缘看着他。  
他耸耸肩，真相就是，在看了Eliott的视频后他这周都睡得很好。他每晚都会看一个新的视频，他更偏好那些Eliott画画的视频。铅笔与纸张的沙沙声伴着他悦耳的声音总能把Lucas哄睡着。  
“你看看今天的课文了吗？”他没直接回答，她眯了下眼睛放过了这个话题，从书包里拿出了打印的课本资料。Lucas看见她在课本上划的线和空白出的批注，情不自禁笑了。“所以你准备在这堂课再和教授讨论多久呢？”  
Imane哼了下，下巴收紧了，翻着书，“如果他不再给我们布置这些愚蠢的作业，我们就没事了。”她用手敲着课本上她用“愤怒的红线”划的地方，那些潦草的批注密密麻麻地挤在一起，几乎看不清，“这太蠢了。”她说。  
Lucas很开心和她一起度过大学的前两年，他以前从来没想过他们会变得这么亲近。现在，无论何时她来看Manon，她都会让他也留下和她们一起喝杯茶。  
在和他的男友分手后，是她把他拽到了一个Party上，然后发信息让他别的朋友们都来。  
在开始上课后，Imane就立马举起了手，坐在他们后面的一个男孩呻吟了一声，Lucas转过身来瞪着他，直到那个男孩低垂视线，重重坐回他的位置。  
Lucas回身坐好，这课得上好一会儿。

Eliott轻咳了下，“今天我滑滑板的时候不小心伤到了手，”他举起了自己的手，轻轻吞咽了下，对着镜头说，“所以我今天不能画画了，抱歉。”  
Lucas很高兴今天Eliott出了新视频，他选了这个新的，而不是像过去两周那样看他的旧视频。  
“就在我躺在沙发上为我自己和我的手可怜时，我发现了一个纪录片。”他轻笑了下，Lucas也情不自禁笑了出来。“这是一部关于太空的纪录片，”Lucas兴奋起来，调高了音量，“我一直很喜欢讲太空的纪录片。这有点疯狂，你们懂吧。那些宇宙的事物，会让你感到自身的渺小。”他耸耸肩，头歪到一边思考着，“但是一种好的渺小的感觉。”  
他沉默了一下，手指敲击着桌面。“它也会让你去思考那些……太空”他哼了一下，“你们知道，事实我们不是宇宙中唯一的事物。”  
Lucas皱眉了，翻个身以便更好地拿住手机。  
“我是说，纪录片里说宇宙里有很多像我们一样的星系，那上面一定也存在着生命，也许会有个外星人Eliott在做着ASMR的视频，还会用全息投影之类的。”  
“什么鬼？”Lucas自言自语道，然后开了全屏划到评论区。他咬着嘴唇，然后点击了可以让他评论的黑色小盒子图标。  
他在Eliott还在说着什么的时候开始打字：你意识到这不是个“事实”那里存在着外星人，对吧？科学家们在银河系和周围100个邻近星系搜寻踪迹也一无所获！  
“有一颗恒星，”Eliott兴奋地说。Lucas点下发送键，继续看Eliott的视频，“纪录片说它上面有生命的可能性非常高‘因为它和地球很类似。’”他眼睛闪耀着，他看上去很美。  
Lucas呻吟着，又点了那个盒子：那个恒星叫做Teegarden’s star，但实际上它并不适宜居住，就像太阳，尽管它周围的行星可能会适宜，但只是可能！我们只知道那里或许有水，但目前也没能真正看到。有趣的是（不是说我相信…）如果那颗行星上真的存在生命的话，他们可以看见我们，即使我们因为宇宙中几何学的巧合看不见他们。我想你会想知道这个。  
此时，Eliott已经换了一个话题，在谈论着音乐时挥舞着手。Lucas闭上眼，沉浸在这个男孩的声音里。

“那个男孩怎么样？”Basile指着一个明显在和面前女生调情的男孩问。  
Lucas甚至懒得回答，把Basile的手打开，忽略了他的痛呼。  
“我不知道你什么时候开始关注我的性生活了，我很好。”  
Yann上下打量着他，然后耸耸肩，“我得承认这些天你看上去确实好多了。”  
“但是，性有益无害嘛，”Arthur补充道，目光仍在为Lucas搜寻潜在的伴侣，“我的意思是，确实你睡眠质量好了很多，但你还是个暴躁又孤单的小混蛋。”  
Lucas一掌拍在了他的后脑勺上，“你才混蛋，”他起身说，“我要来点更多的啤酒，你们最好在我回来前停止这个话题。还有，不，”他打断Basile，“我才不给你们买啤酒。”  
就像往常，吧台处很拥挤，这个学生酒吧物美价廉，很受游客和学生的喜爱。那些流着热汗的身体正随着因为摇摆，而人群的喧闹甚至大过了音乐。Lucas被两个高大的人夹在中间时嘴里咒骂着，但最后还是设法挤了过去，靠在吧台边。他朝酒保挥了挥手，试图引起她的注意，在她一点都没看过来的时候叹了口气。  
“让我来吧，你想要点什么？”一个声音在Lucas身后询问道。Lucas转身看向他，这是个和他年龄差不多大的男孩，有着黑发和灿烂的笑容。在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，唯一清晰的是男孩鼻子上的鼻钉，他的视线就像磁铁一样黏在Lucas身上。  
“呃，啤酒，”Lucas总算记起来回答，然后呆呆地看着那个男孩越过吧台拿了一个杯子，自己倒了一杯酒。“什么？”Lucas嘟囔着，惊讶地来不及反应。  
“别担心。”男孩笑着从兜里掏出来5欧元，放在柜台后，“你付了钱就不算偷了。”  
“呃…”Lucas回答。  
“让我们坐下来吧，”那个男孩把他的手放在Lucas后背下方，温和地带着他来到后面一张空桌。“我是Robin。”他伸出手，脸上笑得还是很灿烂。  
“Lucas。”他回答道，握了握那个男孩的手。  
“你一个人来这儿吗Lucas？”Robin问，把自己的椅子移得更近。  
Lucas指了指他的朋友们坐着的地方，他们三个正对着他和Robin露出饱含深意的笑，“我和那边的三个傻瓜一起来的。”  
Robin笑出了声，把手肘放到桌子上，挡住了他朋友们的视线，Lucas对这个举动皱起了眉，但当Robin只是微笑时，他再次放松了下来。  
距离近了，他可以更好地看清这个男孩的外表。他很英俊，这点毫无疑问，他的眼睛是深色，几乎可以说是黑色了，在酒精的作用和糟糕的灯光下不明显。他的颧骨又高又突出，而他金色的鼻钉反射着舞池的光芒，更加凸显了他高挺的鼻梁。  
“想亲热下吗？”Robin问，而Lucas情不自禁笑出来。而当他停下笑声时，Robin还注视着他，等着一个回答。所以Lucas耸耸肩然后点了下头，“好啊。”  
Robin的吻是……很好的，不是说多令人惊叹。但这是个很好的吻，很舒适的力度，没有太多唾沫，手也放在合适的位置。  
“想跟我一起回家吗？”Robin移开问。他的手指轻柔地流连在Lucas的耳垂处，在某个瞬间Lucas准备说好。  
他的手机突然因为信息提示振动了起来。“等一下，”他对Robin说，拉开距离，然后打开了手机。  
Raton Laveur点赞了你的评论  
Raton Laveur查看了你的评论  
Raton Laveur回复了你的评论  
Lucas看着这些信息提示，然后点击打开它们。  
这太有趣了！谢谢你告诉我！你是研究关于太空方面还是你太聪明了？那些关于太空的粗糙的话语我很抱歉，我只是个想找点话聊的可怜艺术家。  
Lucas笑着点赞了那个评论。  
我还在读学士学位，但我希望能攻读天文天体物理与航天工程的硕士。对不起，如果我的语气有些刻薄，那些是我在半梦半醒间打的话。  
他咬了下嘴唇，接着添加道。  
我喜欢你的视频内容。  
“那么？”Robin问道，Lucas猛地抬起头，Robin已经后退了很多，心不在焉地玩着手上的戒指，当Lucas对上他的视线时，他微笑着。  
“我想算了吧。”Lucas说，抱歉地耸耸肩，Robin走近，最后用手指抚摸了下Lucas的下唇。  
“我想也是，”Robin笑着说，抬起下巴示意Lucas的手机，“不管那是谁，我希望他能好好对你。”  
Lucas脸红了，在他组织好语言前Robin就起身离开了，而他的朋友们全都一脸疑惑。

“嗨朋友们，”Eliott小声说。他看上去很疲惫，黑眼圈很明显，他耸耸肩，“我今天感觉不太好，所以今天我不会说太多话了，但我会画一会儿画的。”  
他停顿了，视线锁定在摄影机的某处，突然笑了起来，“至于我评论区的朋友，我确信你对我画中的准确性有话要说，如果我错了请纠正我呀。”  
Lucas重播了这里，又听了一遍，想看看Eliott到底是不是因为之前的话生他的气了，但他看上去像是认真的，他脸上的笑容虽然疲倦但是很真诚。  
“我一直在想你说的，关于尽管我们看不见他们但他们能看见我们，”他再次沉默了，慢慢地去准备今天要用的绘画工具。铅笔盒放在桌上时发出了咔哒的声响，Eliott吞咽了一下，把它拿起来又再次放回桌上，“我真的很爱这个声音。”他嘟囔着，音量介于低语和故意不想让人听清的程度之间。  
“好吧，我知道你说你并不认为他们真正存在，但就幻想一下吧，好吗？就当是为了我？”他再次微笑了，看着摄像机。  
为了你我做什么都可以，在Eiott把视线慢慢移开前Lucas这么想着。  
Eliott开始画画了，他的铅笔轻轻在纸上移动着，当他每次从盒子里拿出另一支铅笔时都会发出那个咔哒声。正如他一开始说的那样，他全程基本没有说话，但纸张的沙沙声，柔和的落笔声，还有Eliott均匀的呼吸声都让Lucas昏昏欲睡。手机离他的脸就几英尺。在他睡着前最后看到的事物是Eliott的眼睛，他正注视着镜头。然后那双美丽的眼睛也出现在了Lucas的梦境。

到了早上，他又重看了那个视频，倒回去看了看他的成果。这幅画和别的都不一样，这幅画是写实风格。一个人站在空旷的地面上，Lucas想这一定是围绕Teegarden旋转的行星中的某颗。他仰起头看向天空，双手握拳放在身体两侧，而在那高远的天空中，画着包含着地球的太阳系。在黑暗的宇宙中，地球发着亮光，，那亮光一部分来自于太阳，另一部分来自于那些微弱的星光。看上几乎像是地球是由上百万颗星星组成的。  
Lucas把这幅图截图下来，然后继续播放视频。  
“晚安。”Eliott低语着，把那幅图放了下去。  
他咬着嘴唇划到了评论区：看来你做了功课。他这么打完又把话删除了。  
干得不错，这次看上去真实多了。  
呻吟着他又点击了删除。  
那颗星球到地球的距离只有12光年，我希望你也能睡个好觉Eliott。  
Lucas又咬着嘴唇思考着，他其实并不真正了解Eliott，他对他的了解全来自与Eliott平时与他的观众分享的事。但是Lucas就是觉得Eliott会明白他想表达的。你并不孤独。  
按下发送前他犹豫了一下，思绪在脑中转了一圈，他不知道哪种结果会更好：Eliott不理解他的意思或者Eliott理解了然后认为他是个怪咖。  
“What the hell，”他抱怨着，以一种完全没必要的力度狠狠按下发送键，屏幕上的光闪了下又恢复到常态。  
他起床了，觉得呆在这儿很焦虑。  
半小时他回到了房间，毛巾挂在他的腰上，头发上的水滴在他的肩上，他正闻了下自己挂在椅子后的的衬衫时，他的手机显示有一条信息。  
抓起手机他立刻解锁，看到是Eliott回复了他。  
谢谢你，很开心知道这个，希望你也能睡得好！<3  
Lucas紧抓着手机，盯着评论里的那颗小爱心，他感到自己的心脏在疯狂跳动。

Yann咬了口三明治，沙拉在他的牙齿间发出嘎吱声，“所以，”他停下来，把食物咽下去，“你疯狂迷恋上了一个YouTube上的家伙。”  
Basile笑喷了，用手捂住嘴，避免食物飞出来。  
Lucas嫌弃厌恶地皱了皱鼻子看着Basile，然后转身看向Yann，“我才没有什么疯狂迷恋，我只是说……”  
“他是世上最英俊的人，有着优美的嗓音，他帮助你睡得很好，并且你希望他不止是闲聊到你睡着也能温柔地艹到你睡着。”Arthur打断他，脸上挂着大大的笑。  
“我才没那么说！”Lucas咆哮着，看了看餐厅周围是不是有人听到他们说的话了。“我只是说”他狠狠瞪了眼正准备说话的Basile，“我只是说他很帅，而且他视频内容很棒，就这些。”  
“我都不知道你怎么就开始听ASMR了”Yann坐回他的椅子，他摇晃着腿，椅背轻撞到身后的墙上。  
“我曾经看过一个视频，一个女孩假扮你的女朋友，然后突然间她就变成了一个施 Nue狂，开始打你PP。”Basile说道，一阵沉默后，他继续说，“那绝对是最赞的性体验。”  
“请你别再开口说话了，永远。”Lucas呻吟着，“完全就不是那样，他就只是…画画，闲聊，说他的生活还有他的兴趣爱好之类的。里面完全没有关于性。”  
“他画些什么？”Arthur转过头问Lucas。  
“就是一些东西，”Lucas拿出手机，然后打开了相片，他把手机放到桌上让男孩们他保存的Eliott作品的截图。  
“等等，你都存下来了？”Yann问，笑得很灿烂，“兄弟，你绝对陷入爱河了啊。”  
“闭嘴！”Lucas嘟囔着，当Arthur夸赞这些画时，Lucas又面露喜色。  
“陷入爱河。”Yann小声说，Lucas又瞪了他一眼。

“所以，你们可能知道我有一个Patreon的账号，”Eliott在新视频里说，Lucas知道这个，不久前他打开了Patreon的页面，视线在捐款按钮和他自己的银行账户余额界面来回扫动。最后他关闭了页面，安慰自己说自己可以以后再来。  
Eliott笑着说，“额外好处是你可以要一个定制视频，更多关于这个Patreon的细节可以点击这个视频，”他指了指自己另一个视频的链接。“无论如何，这个月关于这个定制视频，我会用一些不同的发声的东西。”  
他把什么东西放到摄像机前，“他们要求我要少说点话，所以，呃……”他耸耸肩，“抱歉，我说得太多了，这个视频我会安静些的。”  
他的手指摩擦着一把梳子，梳齿发出柔和的震动声，Eliott把梳子移动到麦克风另一端，同时像拨绳子一样拨动着梳子的齿端。他笑着耸了下肩，但在拨弄别的发声的东西时一直保持着安静。他看上去比上一个视频里好了很多，他的黑眼圈基本没有了，他的肩膀也更放松了。他看上去还是有点累，但没上次那么心情低落。  
半小时后他重新开口说话了，“今天就是这些，希望你们能喜欢。下次再见，睡个好觉啊朋友们。”  
Lucas现在还非常清醒，对要求这个视频的那个人很愤怒，他本来是会享受这些发声的东西，他甚至有种某处被轻微刺痛的感觉，因为真正能让他安然入睡的是Eliott的声音。  
我很抱歉，但定制这个Patreon主意的人真的很蠢，拜托下次别再这么干了。现在我超清醒而且生气，而且明早8点我还有课。我要把我买咖啡的账单寄给那些人。  
他点下发送键，然后他又皱眉看着自己的评论想到，或许Eliott会觉得Lucas是在对他生气，是因为他没做好这次视频。  
他又在自己的评论下补充：我是说，你的视频很棒，但我想念你的声音。  
他现在因为自己睡眠不足和不怎么理智就和Eliott这么说而感到不安。  
PS：你不能因为我在凌晨三点写的话不满哦。  
他补充了最后一句话，然后点开了Eliott的一个旧视频，就他谈论太空的那个，那时是Lucas第一次给他留言。他微笑着看着Eliott说个不停，眼睛缓缓闭上了。

Lucas被敲门声吵醒，他睁开眼发现他的手机闹钟早就响了。  
“Lucas？”Manon在门那边说着，“我要进来了，请穿好衣服。”  
她缓缓打开门，看见Lucas已经醒了就走了进来，她扎成了丸子头，穿着一件很长的能遮住臀部的长T shirt，“不错嘛，”她笑着说，尽管笑意并没有真正触及到她的眼睛深处，她轻轻地上了床，盖上被子。Lucas可以看出她有多疲倦，“你的闹钟半小时前就响了，把我吵醒了。”  
“靠，抱歉。”Lucas摸索着手机，终于使那持续不断的哔哔声安静了下来。  
Manon转身面对着他，打量了他一阵，问道，“你又开始睡不好了吗？”  
Lucas耸耸肩，床单也跟着动了下，“我睡得挺好的，只是昨天睡得太迟了。”  
Manon哼哼着，然后靠近了Lucas，把头靠在他的胸膛上，他用手臂环住她的肩膀，“你还好吗？”  
“我……还行吧，”她声音柔和地回答，“你今天要去上课吗？”  
他想了想，注意到她呼吸的很急促，抓着他有点紧。“我可以翘课，我让Imane今晚把笔记带过来好吗？”  
“好，”她叹了口气，“谢谢你。”  
Lucas亲了下她的头顶，拿起手机发信息给Imane：今天我不来了，Manon需要我，你今天能来吗？给点意见，还有就是……你能顺便把笔记也带来吗？  
当他打开instagram收件箱时，发现有信息提醒，他好奇地按下心型键，仔细查看。是一个叫Srodulv的用户点赞了他的很多照片，当Lucas点开他的用户资料时失望地发现它是个私密账户，只能看到这个账户的头像。他又点回消息提醒，看了看那个神秘用户点赞的一系列照片。  
“你在看什么？”Manon微微抬起头。  
“啊？”他心不在焉地说，“没什么，就是一个人点赞了我很多相片，但我看不到他的资料。”他再次点击了头像，眯着眼睛看着屏幕，试图从中看出点什么。  
Manon安静地要他的手机，他递过去，然后她看了看那个头像，又查看了那个人点赞的图片。“一个神秘的爱慕者啊。”她滑动着界面，那个人大概留下二十多个赞。  
“或者说是个跟踪狂。”Lucas提出，把手机拿回来同时收到Imane的回复。  
我会来的，但你最好给我提供点吃的。  
“今晚吃披萨吗？”Lucas问，Manon笑了出来。  
“告诉Imane今天我做饭，让她别担心。”  
Lucas笑了，就这么发给了Imane。他收到的回复只有一个翻白眼的表情。其实Manon和Imane都知道Lucas会做饭，但他就是讨厌这个，宁可余下的生命都吃外卖度日。  
做饭会让他感觉像回到了家里。那些爸爸晚上神秘消失，妈妈又沉浸在自己幻觉里的日子。这让他回忆起自己小时候，没经验，试图把食材拼凑在一起弄出一顿饭，而且之后还得努力让他妈妈吃点东西，虽然大多数时候都徒劳无功。  
“嘿，”Manon打断了正在回复Imane的Lucas，“你还在听着ASMR睡觉吗？”  
“对啊，”Lucas打开了YouTube，“我们可以一起看。”  
他选了个Eliott说了很多话的视频，他的声音从iPhone扬声器里传出来。Lucas现在已经把那沉默中沙沙的画画声和Eliott这个人联系了起来。  
“他好帅啊。”Manon低声说，看着正说话中的Eliott。  
Lucas温柔地笑了，把遮住她视线的头发拿开，“他确实很帅。”

他醒来时迷迷糊糊地觉得很饿，Manon还在他身边熟睡着，他拿起手机查看时间，发现还早。他转向Manon，看见她蜷缩在被子下，她的手握成拳，好像在保护自己免受梦中的危害。Lucas希望自己能帮助她，消除她所有的恐惧和创伤。但他只能把她重新拉回自己身边，感到她再次渐渐放松。有时候他觉得这就是为什么他们能轻易相处的原因，尽管表现的形式不同，但他们都有着童年创伤，这让他们比任何人都更能理解彼此。  
他用没有搂住Manon的那只手解锁手机，打开了男孩们的聊天群。  
性感女孩们归来！ Basile发了一跳信息，还配了一张奇怪的几个女孩背影的图片。  
你真猥琐 Arthur回复，然后开始了他的长篇大论——毫无疑问是受了Alexia的影响，说在女孩们不知情的情况下擅自拍她们是多不礼貌。  
Lucas在准备回复前又想到了他的消息提醒。  
有个人点赞了我一堆照片，但那是个私密账户。所以是个爱慕者还是跟踪狂？你们在看我后来有没有被谋杀就能知道了。  
Yann立马回复了5个大笑的表情，把那个账户链接发过来看看。  
Lucas把链接发过去：不知道你要链接干什么，像我说的这是个私密账户。  
我已经给他发了好友申请啦，Basile说，Lucas瞬间觉得心跳停止。  
什么？！你干嘛这么做，快点撤回！他最后这么回复。  
太迟了，兄弟，他一定会接收到这个申请的。 Arthur回复道，还加了一个颠倒的笑脸。  
我恨你，Basile！  
Lucas从聊天群里切出来，又来到那个神秘账户界面。他想知道这到底是谁，但万一是个连环杀手呢，他还是少接触为好。这也可能是个那种想要更多粉丝，所以就随便点赞别人的照片，来让别人关注他。  
他的手指在发送关注申请的按键上徘徊着，在他做好决定前，他又收到Basile的回复，着引起了他的注意。  
LUCAS!  
在他能回复前，Basile又发了：他点赞了我账户里有你的所有照片，Wtf?!  
Lucas只能看着这些话，不知道说什么。  
所以兄弟，你要是被害了，我们谁能得到你的笔记本电脑？ Arthur问。  
他先翻了个白眼，回复：谁说那个人一定是男的？其次，能得到我电脑的绝对是Yann,毫无疑问。  
Basile又要回复些什么的时候，Lucas又收到一条提醒。  
Raton Laveur回复了他在视频下的评论。他马上点击了打开，恐惧又兴奋的感觉在他的肚子里低垂着。他昨晚表现得太像一个白痴，他真的不知道自己该期待些什么，听到一个陌生人在半夜三点对你的声音的评价你会有什么反应呢？  
Luca第一个看到的是一颗小爱心，一颗带着彩虹的爱心，随后跟着：你太甜了，我保证我下次一定会多说点话的，我可不希望你因为睡不好而上课迟到啊！大家需要你智慧的头脑！  
而且，我绝对不会对你有任何不满…还有…  
他的回复最后还放了一个wink的表情。  
Lucas慢慢理解了这话的第二层含义，然后轻轻笑了起来，一种温暖的感觉传遍了他的全身，他看着这个回复，又读了一遍，然后再一遍。他的视线停留在Eliott的头像上，他那很有艺术感的凌乱的头发，还有他直对着镜头的大胆的眼神。  
他的心脏砰砰跳着，狠狠地撞击在他的胸膛上，力度大得或许会留下瘀伤。他对背叛自己的这颗心叹了口气，因为他知道，知道自己完全被这个男孩迷住了。他愚蠢，不顾一切地爱上了一个从未见过面，也对他一无所知的人。  
他唯一了解的是Eliott长得很好看，声音很好听。他让他能够安眠，让他感到安全，他能让他微笑，他还会使他心跳加速，脸颊升温。这什么都不算……但他从未有过这样的感觉。  
“Lucas？”Manon充满睡意地问道，打了个哈欠，转身，“现在几点了？”  
“快十一点了。”他回答，把手机上锁放在床上。  
她看着他的脸，眼神犀利，“你在想什么？”  
“你觉得你会爱上一个你从来没有见过的人吗？”Lucas问。  
Manon沉默了一会儿，想了想，“我觉得会的，”她最终说，“你为什么这么问？”  
他耸耸肩，“我觉得我迷上了一个人。”  
“是那个ASMR视频里的家伙？”Manon问，在看到Lucas惊讶的表情时笑了出来，“你谈论他的次数比你想的要多，你知道吧。”  
他们再一次安静了下来，Lucas听着窗外的声音，车辆在街道上奔驰，人们在走路时的说话声，还有鸽子相互呼应的声音。他想着Eliott,思考你爱上一个你不认识的人的可能性。  
外面有一个男孩的笑声，Lucas能听见他经过了他的窗外。他的笑声里夹杂着另一个声音，正打趣着这个男孩。  
Manon肚子发出的嘟噜声打破了房内的安静，Lucas笑了，“我们起床吃点什么东西吧。”他从床上爬起来，朝着还躺着的Manon走去，“快点起床。”  
她呻吟着，把被子拉上来，然后在Lucas拿开被子，抓住她手把她拉起来时妥协了。  
“我会帮你把麦片倒进碗里。”他拍拍她的手臂。  
“傻瓜。”她走进了厨房。  
Lucas看了看还放在床上的手机，决定把它留在那里，否则他就会一直盯着Eliott的消息看，别的什么也干不了了。  
抱歉特殊时期放外链一直被屏，后面会放上来的，原文先走评论吧。  
Imane在晚上的时候来了，身后还紧跟着Emma,Alexia,和Daphne，“我告诉她们，她们没被邀请，但显然，没人听我的。”Imane说，把笔记本递给了Lucas，视线扫过这些女孩们。  
Manon笑着说，“没关系，我准备的食物多到可以给一支军队了。”  
Imane看向Lucas，黑色的双眼充满关切。他耸耸肩，Manon几乎整个下午都在做饭，很明显这是她精神状态不佳的迹象。  
Emma也注意到了这一点，她来到还在看着电炉的Manon身后，给了她一个紧紧的拥抱，下巴靠在Manon的肩上。Alexia脱下高跟鞋，扔在地上发出响声，然后看向Lucas，“所以，”她说，脸上挂着开心的坏笑，“你有一个跟踪者？”  
他呻吟着，“我没有！”  
“但Arthur不是这么说的，他说有个家伙点赞了你所有照片。”  
“不是所有。”Lucas虚弱地抗议。  
“然后他点赞了Basile，Yann，Arthur账户里所有有你的照片。”  
Lucas快低到地板上的头猛地抬起来，“他什么？”  
“是真的！”Alexia笑着，脸上过于开心。  
“该死的，”Lucas嘟囔着走进他的房间拿手机。他点开ig里的聊天群，涌入了男孩们发来的信息，说的正是Alexia提到的。  
Emma敲了敲他的房门，“所以如果他谋杀你了，我能得到你的房间吗？”她问，在Lucas把一个枕头扔在她脸上时笑了出来，“还有，Manon让我告诉你开饭了。”

在接下来的几个星期，那个跟踪者的念头被他抛在了脑后，这段时间很糟糕， Eliott的账户完全没了动静，Manon也一直很难受，比往常花了更多时间和他一起睡，而他的教授在最后时间给他们布置了一篇论文，占了总成绩的40%，他完全没时间睡觉。  
大约两周后，Lucas走进厨房，发现Manon也在里面。自从Emma在这里睡过之后她就睡自己的房间了，她说“让Lucas睡得好点。”尽管Lucas一再真诚重复对她说他真的不介意，她仍然对自己半夜到他的被窝里很生气。  
“他还是没回来？”Manon问他。  
Lucas轻轻地笑着，摇了摇头。他觉得自己这么想念Eliott很蠢，好像他们分手了一样。在之前的某些夜晚他在YouTube上给Eliott发了私人消息，告诉他希望他一切安好，但他至今还没收到回复。  
在某种程度他觉得这是自己的错，他荒谬地爱上了一个网上的男孩，他听过很多这样的故事了，一些人爱上了名人，然后就开始跟踪别人。  
他无法再承受整晚清醒地想一个在他下线了YouTube后就会立刻把Lucas忘了的男孩。  
Manon一如既往敏锐，她起身离开厨房准备去学校了，她吻了吻他的脸颊，“他会回来的。”Lucas只能期盼她是对的。

又过了一周，Manon感觉好多了，萦绕在她眼睛后的那种神情消失了，他的论文也有了灵感。但Eliott还是没有现身，他仍然睡不着。  
他正在赶着最后期限修改论文，这是他手机响了，他心烦意乱地拿起手机，准备调成静音好安心写论文，结果他看到这是一条来自YouTube的提醒。Eliott发布了一个新视频，标题是：抱歉我失踪了这么久（不是ASMR）.  
Lucas咬着嘴唇看着这条消息，又瞥了眼一旁的论文。他呻吟着意识到自己应该先把论文写完，无论他有多想看Eliott的视频，挂科不值当啊。花了20分钟他终于完成最后一个修正，改了参考书目里的一个小错误。他迅速保存并上传至学校服务器，然后开始登陆YouTube，以最快速度点开了Eliott的视频。  
视频一开始是Eliott平时的场景，那个桌子（一般他就坐在后面），背景墙上的照片，还有那个电脑屏幕。只是这次Eliott没在椅子那儿坐着。Lucas看的这小段时间里，只有这些器具，没有Eliott，也没有声音。  
然后视频切到了一张床的画面，床中有一个人裹在被子里，只能看见头发。Lucas的心沉了下去，只有床上那个人的呼吸声和床单的沙沙声，没由来的，他觉得那个人就是Eliott。这让他想起Eliott之前做的那个视频，他在空旷的星球上画的孤独的身影还有Eliott疲惫的神情。  
视频切成黑屏，然后又切到床上，在旁边有一盘没吃过的食物。黑屏，某个人，脸在镜头前一闪而过，他坐在Eliott的身边，Eliott还裹在被子里。又黑了几秒，这次Eliott坐了起来，他的腿蜷起来抵住胸口，他的头靠在膝盖上，偏着脸避开镜头的方向。  
突然，声音变大了。桌上放着一瓶药，还有一杯水，外面的街道上的声音，有人。木地板上走着，背景里还有隔着墙传来的音乐声。  
视频又被切掉，回答平常的场景，这次Eliott在那里，但房间内一片混乱，每一处表面都布满了图画。而平时听起来很平静的铅笔在纸面的声音此时却如此飘忽不定，太快，让人不安，Lucas试图弄清Eliott到底在话什么，但不知为何，这些画都很模糊。Eliott看上去疲惫不堪，就像一个24小时都没睡的人，继续不睡觉而选择喝红牛。  
黑屏。“Eilott？”有人问道，然后这不稳定的画画声停下了。这沉默更让人不安。  
声音又响了起来，这次柔和了些。屏幕上是Eilott的手正拿着两个药片。然后是喝水的声音，鸟鸣声，汽车声。  
切镜头。沙发的一角，旁边放着纸巾盒的咖啡桌上面的墙上挂着心理医生的鉴定报告，名字被隐去了。  
“所以，”Eliott说道，视频又切换了。他坐在沙发上，眼神坚定，尽管眼下还有黑眼圈，“我是躁郁症患者。”

Lucas按下暂停，看着自己颤抖的手。屏幕上，Eliott还半张着嘴，准备说着什么，他的手指缠绕着他连帽衫的带子。  
按下空格键的声音在Lucas安静的房间内显得很响。  
“简单的说，就是我的心情会大起大落，会抑郁也会躁狂爆发，”他停了下，咬着嘴唇，“本来我一直做得挺好，但最近有一些事……改变了…然后我又狂躁了。”他叹了口气，“不是每次狂躁后都会接着一段抑郁的时间，但我以前就有过轻微的抑郁发作，我相信你们中有人已经发现了，”他温柔地笑着，“现在我就是有些不可抑制地陷入了抑郁时期。”  
“我没有……”他耸耸肩，“我没有准备做什么关于心理健康的频道。我只是想解释下为什么我离开了这么久，我想坦诚一些。”  
Lucas眨眨眼，惊讶的发现自己的眼里噙满泪水。他不知道为什么自己在哭，矛盾的情绪在他心里汹涌着。  
“我现在感觉好多了，我离开一段时间来确认自己是真的好了才回来，我真的很想你们。”他微笑着，轻轻歪着头，眼睛又笑成月牙，“我很抱歉这不是个ASMR的视频，但我想做一些…艺术的事?”他笑道，“但是，嘿，至少你们现在听见我真正的声音了。”  
Lucas也笑了出来，他也一直想知道Eliott正常说话是什么样。不出所料，他听上去比Lucas想象中的还好，这可真不公平。  
“我真的想谢谢我的朋友Idriss和Sofiane，他们不仅帮我录像，也帮我收拾这堆烂摊子，”他耸耸肩，“你们是最棒的。就这些了，我很快就会做新的ASMR视频！再见朋友们！”  
黑屏。Lucas吞咽着又按下重播，从头到尾又看了一遍。  
在连续看了几遍后，他翻到评论区，他摆动着腿思考着自己能说什么。他怎样才能把他想说的表达出来而不显得愚蠢，奇怪或者……  
他从桌前起身，去厨房喝了杯水。  
他可以什么都不说，退订Eliott的频道，装作什么都没发生过。装作他没有爱上那个他一无所知的男孩。  
他视线落在了那张挂在冰箱上的他和妈妈的合影，他们坐在他公寓的桌子前，笑得很开心，说着话头靠得很近。Manon记录下了这一刻，那是他们搬过来后他妈妈前来拜访。她带了两瓶红酒，看着Lucas与Manon喝得醉醺醺，她只是一边喝着茶一边看着他们滑稽的举动。  
他回到房间看着窗外，大口喝着水。Eliott的躁郁症并没有改变Lucas对他的迷恋，一点也没有。唯一让Lucas手掌颤抖，嘴唇发干的事是他对自己的未知，对自己的恐惧。他深深地伤害了他的妈妈，无从弥补。  
然后现在是Eliott，他不了解但疯狂想去了解的男孩，他太害怕会说错什么话了。他害怕在真正去了解他之前，就会伤害到他。  
Lucas再次坐下，指尖敲击着桌面。  
他发信息给他妈妈：当你告诉人们你的心理疾病时，你希望人们对此说什么呢？  
她几乎是立刻回复了：谈论它可以，不谈也可以。不管你需要什么，我都在这里，我只倾听不会给你什么建议。  
Lucas轻敲了下鼠标，打开待机的电脑，在评论区徘徊着，然后点击了留言箱。  
我很开心你回来了，我知道我们没真正谈过，但如果你愿意的话我就在这里，或者你需要别的事之类的。任何事，我不会给你建议，因为我的确什么也不了解。但是，嘿，我可以给你一些超酷的星球的知识。  
他按下发送，尽量不去想太多让自己纠结。  
当他手机响起时他吓了一跳，是来自YouTube的信息。  
很抱歉这么久都没回你信息，你应该已经看过我的视频了。我看见你说的话了，它们对我意义重大，现在依然如此。希望你过得很好<3。  
是Eliott回复了他三周前发的信息。Lucas心跳加速，对着屏幕咧嘴笑，对Eliott发过来的话感到头晕目眩，他现在可不止很好。

“我通常不玩角色扮演。”Eliott笑着说。  
Lucas对他那愚蠢的双关语嗤笑一声，然后点击了赞的图标。  
在过去两周Eliott又开始正常上传视频。Lucas依然在他的每个视频下都评论，除此之外，他们也开始给彼此发送私人消息，这些消息戏谑，调情，又没有太过火。但仍然，Lucas每次收到Eliott的消息他都会盯着手机看个不停，傻笑着，感到像是有蝴蝶在心里起舞。  
“但今天我有一些灵感……好吧，这灵感来自你们中的一个人。”他耸耸肩，低头微笑起来，“让我们期待他也能看这期视频好吗？”  
Lucas收紧下巴，往枕头里靠得更深，他把笔记本盖子放得更低好更清晰看清视频。他早就开始用笔记本电脑而不是手机来看这些视频了，他没必要对自己撒谎，他这么做的原因是因为可以用更好的全屏高清屏幕看现在镜头面前的人。  
“那么，坐下来，”Eliott说，声音比平时更低沉。让Lucas感到战栗，“我今晚想画你，如果你不介意的话。”他从镜头后拿起了什么东西，原来是一杯香槟，“请品尝，”他低声说，眼睛笑成一条缝。  
杯子放在桌上清脆的响声从麦克风传来，Lucas几乎下意识看向自己的左边确认它并不存在。  
“你怎么舒服怎么坐，我可以吗？”他问道，手伸向镜头，“让我帮你整理下头发。”他看向镜头上方，专注于“头发”，Lucas的心跳错了一拍。  
“你真美，”Eliott低语着，看向镜头太长时间，又或许还不够长。  
接着他拿起画板和铅笔，铅笔在纸上轻敲了一会儿，“那么我现在就开始了，你想什么时候喝点香槟请随意。”  
他不时抬起头来打量一会儿，每次他这么做时，Lucas都会下意识发出柔软的喘息，想着一些赞叹的话。  
“你的眼睛很美。”Eliott低声说，轻轻歪着头，端详着面前的图纸。他又沉默地画了一会儿，然后停下抬起头，“我希望你最近睡得比之前好，我知道你最近有些麻烦事。”他停下，好像在等待一个回答，然后他点点头，“那么我想你会继续看我的视频了。”他笑着对镜头眨了眨眼，然后继续画画。  
“好啦，”好像在不可思议的永远之后，然而才过去了半小时，“我真的很希望你能喜欢它。”他看上有些脆弱，在橙色的光线下显得那么柔软，“如果你喜欢的话，我们可以…去喝杯咖啡吗？”他停顿了一下，微笑着。  
“准备好了吗？”他问，慢慢翻转纸张。  
Lucas发现他现在完全清醒了，一般他在视频播到一半就很困了，在Eliott的声音与铅笔声的陪伴下进入梦乡。现在他感觉自己像站在什么巨物的边缘，他应该为之清醒。  
那个巨物在Eliott把画完全转向镜头时终于暴露出来。  
上面是他，或者说，至少是他YouTube上的头像。  
“想想那杯咖啡，好吗？”Eliott在屏幕转黑前说道，留下Lucas盯着屏幕中自己的倒影。

他立刻又看了一遍，从床上坐起来，被子罩着肩膀。在第二遍结束后他蹑手蹑脚走出房间，朝厨房走去。他发现Manon和Emma在那儿，桌上放着一瓶酒，头靠得很近正说着什么。  
“哦，”他惊呼，Manon跳了起来，“对不起，我不是故意打断你们。”  
“没关系。”Emma笑道，啜饮杯中的酒。  
“睡不着？”Manon歪着头打量他，把碎发拨到耳后。  
Lucas挪动着脚，袜子在地板上擦来擦去。“只是想喝点水。”他回答，忽略着Manon眯起眼睛的样子。他迅速倒了一杯转身要回自己房间，Manon抓住了他是的手腕，“你确定吗？”  
月光透过窗户照亮了她的眼睛，她看着他，眼中流露出爱与担忧。  
Lucas点点头，“我很好。”于是Manon放开了他的手腕。  
“Lucas？”Emma叫住他，他转身看向她，“Yann明早十点会在学校餐厅，在九点到十点他有一节补习课。”她停顿一下，然后朝他笑笑，又继续和Manon讲话。  
Lucas喃喃着道谢，回到房间，爬回床上的被窝。他轻轻合上笔记本电脑，调好闹钟，闭上眼睛进入焦躁的睡眠。

他在闹钟响前就起床了，然后洗了个很久的澡来拖延时间，因为他不想太早到，以免影响到Yann的课。在终于要出门时，他把笔记本放进了书包里，然后前往餐厅。  
在拥挤的餐厅里找到Yann并不难，因为他不是一个人，Arthur和Basile也在，他们正大声讨论着什么，在这个美好的一天Lucas完全不在意他们讨论的内容，更不用说他现在有一些更重要的事。  
“我要告诉你们一件事，”他一走到餐桌旁就开口道，然后拿出笔记本，开始告诉他的朋友们那个视频，还有Eliott问的话，以及他画的画。  
Yann没有对此评论，只让Lucas说着然后向他们展示了那个视频的结尾。当视频切出时，他发出一声介于求帮助和现在该怎么办的叹息。他说出声了吗？  
“你怎么回复他的？”他问，手指在屏幕上移动，拉到那幅静止的画。  
“我…呃…”，Lucas嚅嗫着，这让其余三个男孩不可置信地看着他。  
“兄弟，你想搞这个男人想了几个月了。”Arthur对Lucas皱着眉。  
“我…”Lucas说着，然后气呼呼地将双臂交叉到胸前，“我不知道好吗。”  
Yann只是扬起眉毛，等着Lucas解释。Lucas叹了口气，脚尖磨蹭着地面，眼睛盯着远处什么东西，“如果他不是认真的怎么办，好比，这就是个玩笑？”  
“那就问他。”Basile简单地说，Lucas张开嘴想告诉他事情没那么简单的时候，Yann开口了。  
“这一次我同意他的主意，就直接问他。”  
“那是什么意思，直接？”Lucas一边打开TouTube信息界面一边问。  
“就像，‘你说喝咖啡是认真的吗？’”Arthur说，Lucas像他说的那样打下字，咬着嘴唇，手指在‘发送’键下盘旋。  
“反正你也没什么可损失的，不是吗。”Yann看着Lucas轻柔地说。  
“我应该加一个gif吗?”Lucas敲敲手机边缘，抬头看着Yann。  
“加啊，下面还得加一个‘xoxo，爱你哦。’”Arthur讽刺道，对Lucas翻了个白眼。  
“滚！”Lucas回道，然后屏住呼吸按下发送键。  
回复几乎立刻就发了过来，就好像Eliott是守着手机等Lucas给他发信息：我对喝咖啡总是很认真！  
“哦，”Lucas喘息着，Yann的眼睛睁得大大的。  
“他回复了吗？”他问，倾身来看Lucas的屏幕，“他说了No吗？如果他是捉弄你，我绝对会揍他。”他的声音又轻柔又充满保护欲，Lucas对他微笑。  
“不，他说他是认真的。”  
“太好了！”Basile大喊着，“让他到这儿来，这里的咖啡超级棒！”  
Arthur盯着Basile看了一下，“难怪你没有女朋友。”  
“我都不知道他是不是住在巴黎。”Lucas说，突然感到恐慌，“如果他住在法国的另一边怎么办？或者是…比利时之类的？”  
“我以为你们之前聊过天。”Yann抬起眉毛问。  
“我们是聊过，我们只是…从来没聊过这个。”Lucas说，他的腿在桌下抖来抖去，他低头看着他和Eliott的对话，试图找出一些线索来确定他的位置。  
“你可以问他。”Arthur建议，“而且你知道，就算他真的住得很远，这也不是什么毁灭性问题。我就有过长距离恋爱，那也挺好的，唯一麻烦的是她有孩子，所以不能千里迢迢到巴黎来看我。”  
Lucas点点头，已经打下了信息：我都不知道你住在哪里。  
“我们是要忽略他刚刚说的话吗？”Basile问在座的人，Yann只是耸耸肩。  
我在巴黎:) Eliott回复道。  
噢，我也是！ Lucas回复，在Eliott回复一堆没什么具体意义的表情时，他觉得好像有蝴蝶在肚子里震颤着。  
所以……你想吗？  
喝咖啡？  
和我一起？  
Eliott问，这三条信息接连出现。  
Lucas抬头看向他的朋友们，他们正安静地盯着他看，“我想我要有一个约会了。”他笑着说，大家都欢呼起来。

他们决定在科技楼旁边的咖啡馆见面，Lucas古怪的从来未涉足这里，因为他都是从家里带咖啡——用Manon上个生日送他的礼物，一个很方便的热水瓶。或者有时候轮到他给要上课的Imane和自己带咖啡时，他都回去餐厅的那家，不仅因为它就在要上课的路上，而且正如Basile所说，它家物美价廉。所以，Lucas没有什么理由要来Eliott建议的这家看上去又贵又潮的咖啡馆。  
店里很空，Lucas提前10分钟到了，只有吧台后有一个很无聊的咖啡师，还有一对情侣在远处角落里的沙发那里亲热着。这里播放着柔和的音乐，Lucas依稀记得他在钢琴课上学过，不知为何，这里弥漫着香草味。  
他绷起了一下脚尖，然后走向吧台点了一杯简单的黑咖啡，端到一处靠窗的位置。  
等待着，他在桌下紧张地踢着腿，啜饮着咖啡。他看着咖啡馆里面，打量着墙上的海报和艺术品，试图不要一看见一个人从窗前经过就扭头看。他不想成为主动的那个，不想提醒Eliott他在这里。由于一些原因，这有些可怕，好像他那么做了会显得这是件大事。  
“哇，你好高。”结果这是他看见Eliott后冒出的第一句话，然后他希望自己能赶紧钻进地上的缝里。但Eliott笑了，眼睛又弯成了月牙。  
他在Lucas面前坐下，手肘靠在桌上，他靠近，注视着Lucas的脸。  
“Hi,”他说，几乎是在耳语。  
“Hi,”Lucas笑着回答。  
Eliott坐在他面前这事是如此不真实，他的大眼睛就直直的看着他而不是镜头，他凌乱的头发近得他伸手就能触碰到。  
“见到你真的很开心。”Eliott微笑着，Lucas点点头。  
他们两个都沉默了一会儿，Lucas笑了：“这很正常，当你等着见一个人这么久，但当真的见到了你反而不知道说什么。”  
Eliott歪了下头，柔软的笑容出现在他的嘴角，“你一直在等吗？等着和我见面？”  
“我的意思是…”Lucas耸耸肩，结巴着，然后对上了Eliott的视线，“我想是这样，对，我在等。”  
Eliott的眼睛在这傍晚的光线下如此明亮，他轻轻摇着头，好像不敢相信，“我也是。”  
Lucas嘴唇抿在一起，试图阻止巨大的傻笑从他脸上冒出来。但从Eliott的表情判断，他还是看见了。  
背景音乐变了，这让Lucas抬起头，他看向他之前看的海报，“Comptine d'un autre été（电影‘天使爱美丽’里的歌）”他不假思索地说，终于想起在哪里听过这首歌了。  
Eliott先是皱眉，然后灿烂地笑着，“Amélie（电影女主），”他点点头，“不是我喜欢的类型，但确实是最好的音乐之一”  
之后，他们聊了一个又一个话题，先从电影和音乐开始——这是Eliott正在学的，法语传媒。然后他们又聊到Lucas的专业，最后聊到太空和生命的无限可能。  
Lucas感觉像是认识了Eliott一辈子了，好像他生命中的每一刻都引领着他来到这里。坐在这张桌子旁，沐浴在夕阳的光辉下，在暖黄色调的光线下描绘Eliott的容貌。  
“在我室友认为你谋杀我之前我应该回去了。”Lucas说。  
Eliott点点头，但是靠近了Lucas，“我可以吗？”他问，抬起他的手。Lucas点头虽然不知道自己在同意什么。然后Eliott，用手轻柔地抚摸着Lucas的头发，“我从那个视频之后就想这么做了。”他微笑着。  
“好吧，”Lucas说道，然后靠得更近，他把手放在Eliott的臀部来稳定住自己，接着垫着脚尖亲吻了他。Eliott的手立马捧住了他的脸颊，手指摩挲着他的颧骨。“我从你刚进到这里就想这么做了。”当他放低自己时，脚后跟碰到人行道时发出轻微的咔哒声。  
Eliott笑了出来，弯腰又啄了一下他的嘴唇，“很高兴我们都没循规蹈矩。”他的嘴唇离Lucas如此近。  
“我不知道。”Lucas说，“我或许得重复几次才能确认。”  
当Eliott注视着Lucas时他的视线如此柔和，他把他们的额头贴在一起，“那么下次吧，我们很快就会见面的。”

Lucas走在回家长长的道路上，让夜晚清冽的空气吹醒他的大脑，他的嘴唇还残留着Eliott吻上来的触感。他用手指轻轻地摸着Eliott嘴唇碰到的位置。

当他回到公寓时，他发现Manon还没睡，端着一杯茶坐在沙发上，电视在背景中放着。她看见他回来，扬起眉毛沉默地表示疑问。

他微笑着，发出一声感叹坐到Manon的身边。

“有这么棒吗？”Manon问道，他笑出声。

“就是那么棒，”他重复道，“他真的很友善，很有趣，而且…”他迟疑着，感到自己脸红的热度。Manon坏笑地看着他，用肩膀轻撞了他一下。“就是这样。”他耸耸肩。

Manon喝了一口茶，脸上的笑意挥之不去，看着Lucas的表情，“你看上去真的很开心。”在很久的沉默后她说。

Lucas侧着头想了想，回想着这个夜晚，然后停留于那个吻。“对，”他最终说，“现在这么说或许还太早，”他停顿了一下，“但我确实很快乐。”

他想着他和Eliott那些放松的对话，他们好像真正的理解彼此，他们不仅有很多共同点可以顺畅交流相互学习，而且也能在某些在某些话题上玩笑地表达不同的观点。

“你觉得对一个你刚见到的人就陷得那么深会不会显得太蠢了？”他问Manon，这个问题在他的脑海里一直回响着。

Manon注视着他，然后转身把茶杯放下，花一点时间思索着答案。她又转回来，舒展着腿，胳膊靠在沙发上。“你对他是什么样的感觉？”她这么问，没回答他的话。

他呆呆地眨了眨眼，嘴巴张开又合上，试图说出什么正确的话。

“或者说，”她在沙发上换了个更舒服的姿势，“他让你有什么样的感觉？我觉得这么问更好。”

“他让我觉得…”Lucas叹了口气，眼睛垂下来，“他让我感到安全。在之前交往过的人身上我从来没有过这种感觉。”

“你为什么这么觉得？”Manon问，在黑暗的客厅里声音很温柔。

“我想最开始是那个ASMR,他让我能睡着。没人能让我安睡，从来没有…”他低头笑着，Manon哼了一下。“而且不止这样，现在我们聊天了，他…他倾听我说的，你能理解吗？他倾听，他也会问一些问题，他也会谈他自己。和他在一起，没有一刻是让我觉得自己很蠢或者无关紧要。”

他抬头，电视里发出的光照亮了她的笑容。“我觉得这才是真正重要的，Lucas，不是你们认识了多久或者你们怎么认识的。他带给你的这些感觉才是真实的，就抓住他，别的东西去他妈的。”她的脸因为这话皱起来，眼神凶狠。Lucas对她的脏话笑出声。

不久后，他们道了晚安。Lucas想快速洗漱然后回卧室，他觉得身体疲惫但精神像上了发条，想赶快打开一个Eliott的旧视频来睡觉。

他走进房间，把手机从口袋里拿出来扔到床上，它在床中央弹了几下，然后他脱下衣服爬到床上。

Eliott发了新视频，Eliott穿着他们约会时的那身衣服，但根据窗外的光线判断，他一定是在出门前就录的这个视频。

“大家好，”视频开头，Eliott的眼睛闪闪发光，Lucas又心跳了，“我通常今天不会上传视频，因为我…”他停顿了一下，露出一个大大的笑容，“好吧，你知道…我可不想你们（你）今天不能睡好。”Lucas觉得他应该是对他的所有观众这么说，但这话好像是特别说给他一个人的。Eliott双眼注视着镜头的方式，就像几小时前他那么看着Lucas一样，这种感觉在Eliott继续说话的时候变得更强了，“那么，如果你们（你）还没有对我的声音还有脸感到厌倦的话，我做了这期视频，一会儿就会把它传上来。它很短，因为时间不够了，但我想总比没有好。”Eliott笑着，嘴角伸展出柔软的笑纹。

Lucas感到自己也在微笑，注视那个缓慢却不容拒绝地带走了他的心的男孩。

Eliott用铅笔轻敲着桌面，然后做了个鬼脸，又敲着手指，“我今天本来想要用颜料的，但我是出了名的邋遢艺术家，我可不像一会儿满手颜料出现在你面前。”他大笑着。

Lucas想告诉他，他一点也不介意，反而可能会赞叹沾着颜料的Eliott的皮肤。

屏幕中，Eliott开始画画了，缓慢又潦草地画着，他的脸因为专注而皱起来。大概十分钟后，他抬起头眯着眼睛看向右边某处，好像在看什么。

“哦，我得出门了。”他低头看向那幅画，耸耸肩，“还没有完全画完，但是…”他话音低下去。然后举起画纸，转过来。上面是两只手，两个男孩的手，十指相扣。

Eliott柔软地笑着，低着头好像这是一个秘密。而Lucas想起这笑容尝起来是什么感觉，他心动着。

“你看见这画的时候，我应该已经回家了…”Eliott笑着，“祝我好运吧，希望能尽快见到你。”他直面着镜头说，Lucas现在确定他是在对他说这些话，而不是别的观众。

他渴望能伸手抱住他。

他躺下来，突然有点好奇评论，评论区里着充斥着尖叫，有的人哀叹着Eliott不再单身的现实，也有人在真正为他感到开心。这些评论让Lucas感到困惑，因为Eliott并没有在视频里提他们约会的事啊。

他接着下拉着，想找到这些评论的原因，然后他看到了。他死死咬住嘴唇，阻止自己发出什么会让他尴尬的声音。

我本来不想公开发出来的，但这都是为了我今天终于在现实生活里见到的那个让人惊叹的男孩。但遗憾的是，我还没有他的电话号码，我也不知道他是不是会点开YouTube的推送看到评论区的这条消息（这想法让我心跳加速，你快让我死掉了，你知道吗）。我希望那个男孩今晚能睡个好觉，虽然你已经很美了，但你还是应该睡你的美容觉。

Lucas好笑地翻翻眼珠，从他们聊天开始Eliott就肯定知道他会查看他的消息。

总之，Lucas如果你正在看这个（我真的希望你在看）的话，把你的号码发给我吧，不然我可能会做些让自己更丢脸的举动了。（除非你会故意这么做…那我会伤心的）

Lucas大笑着，打开信息，给Eliott发去了他的号码。 你这个傻瓜。他这么加了一句，心情很好。

他的手机立马就收到了短信。

你在和傻瓜约会，所以谁更糟呢？

Lucas咯咯笑出来，看了这条短信一遍又一遍。

该死，我这么说太早了吗？ Eliott问  
我们还没有说这是个约会。  
那我可以低调点。  
一点点。

没有啦。 Lucas向他保证，阻止Eliott继续疯狂发短信。“我很想和你约会。”他补充道。由于这个坦白，他心跳得更快了。犹豫了一会，他又发过去一颗爱心。

Eliott马上回了他，给他发了三次爱心。 晚安Lucas，我们很快会见面的。

晚安。 Lucas回复，双手紧紧攥着手机，闭上了眼睛。

两天后Lucas和imane离开科技楼时，突然Imane停下脚步，眯了眯眼睛。

“怎么了？”Lucas问，转过头看她在看什么。

Eliott就站在路的一旁，靠着一棵树，手里正拿着一根点燃的烟。

“他很好看。”她评论道，在Lucas傻笑着点头时笑了出来，“那么明天课上见，别忘了做你的阅读。”

Lucas走过去，停在Eliott面前，他立刻扔掉了烟，用鞋尖踩灭了它。

“Hi,”Lucas说，抬头看着他，“我都不知道你会来。”

Eliott的脸上露出紧张的神色，“我很抱歉，就只是，我正好在附近，然后你说过你快下课了，所以我想……”他耸耸肩。

“没事，这很好，”Lucas说，拉近了与Eliott的距离，“我也很想见到你。”

Eliott脸上出现的笑容能点亮整个城市，Lucas的心为此雀跃欢呼。他靠过去温柔地吻着他，双手托着他的脸颊。

当Eliott的嘴唇贴着他的，他觉得他们一辈子都好像在做这件事，亲吻Eliott是这么自然，熟悉，即使这才是他们第二次接吻。就好像他认识了他一辈子，吻过他的嘴唇很多年了。

他喘息着，在Eliott退后时，他又追逐上去。Eliott贴着他的嘴唇发出一声柔软的声音，Lucas的手压在他的臀上。

“Lucas，”当他们终于分开时，Eliott低语着，声音低沉沙哑，就像他每次视频最后的那样。Lucas颤抖了一下，把他的鼻子贴着Eliott的颈弯。

“抱歉。”他呢喃着。

“为了什么？”

“我不知道。”Lucas叹息着，看向街道，一辆辆汽车驶过，他的同学们在科技楼前面的台阶上转来转去。Eliott等待着。“我只是…”他又叹了口气，沮丧地不知道怎么用合适的话来表达现在自己的感觉。

“你之前怎么知道你真的想和我见面呢，鉴于你只看过我YouTube的头像。”他问道，“你知道那头像不是我，和我长得也不像。”

Eliott缓慢地眨了下眼睛，突然后退了一步，“我们去一个地方吧。”他这么说着，没回答那个问题。

Lucas眯起眼睛，对突然转换的话题起疑，但是他先没回答的，所以他放过了话题。Eliott握住他的手，把他拉到身边。

“我们要去哪儿？”他问，转动着手与Eliott十指相扣。

Eliott捏了捏他的手，说道，“去这个城市我最喜欢的地方。”

他们安静地走着，双手在他们之间轻轻摆动，城市里的噪音吵扰着他的思考。

当他们到达那个公园时Eliott挥动着他空的那只手，“La Petite Ceinture。”他说着，走进了那个大门。

“是这里？”Lucas问，看着他面前的桥，太阳给树叶镀上金色的光辉。

Eliott点点头，放开Lucas的手，往桥的方向走，他一边倒着走一边注视着Lucas，“每次我需要独处的时候，我就会到这里来，这里是我的秘密基地。”

Lucas笑了，跟着他走，“但你现在不是一个人。”

“对，”Eliott回答，吐出这些话语时一直看着Lucas，“我现在不是一个人了。”

当他们停在桥下的阴影时，他们挨得很近。

“我需要告诉你一些事，”Eliott说，用手把Lucas的碎发撩到后面，Lucas贴向这触碰，视线锁定在Eliott身上，“在我们见面前我就知道你长什么样了，”Lucas张开嘴准备说什么，但Eliott继续道，“不是从你YouTube的界面。”

他从背后的包里拿出手机，按下home键解锁然后打开了ig，Lucas看着他打开了他的主页，然后把手机递给了他。

Lucas慢慢地接过手机，srodulv，那个跟踪者的界面打开着，Lucas可以看见他的所有帖子。他向下滑动着，里面有Eliott的照片，还有一些关于一只浣熊和一只刺猬的图画，这图画的作者Lucas很确定就正站在他面前。

“这是你？”Lucas问，眼睛仍看着这个界面，他点开一张图，一只刺猬坐在一张桌子前，桌上摆着一杯咖啡，一只浣熊站在不远处看着他。 下面写着，照片中的你太美了。

Lucas抬头问Eliott，“谁是这只刺猬？”

Eliott微笑着，虽然笑意并没有真正触及他的眼睛，他很紧张，“是你。”

Lucas又低着头看，“你在我们见面前就找到了我的账户。”他滑动着，拿近仔细端详着那些画，“还有我朋友的账户。”

“我真的很抱歉，”Eliott说，“我知道这听上去很…疯狂。”他听上去那么苦涩，Lucas看到他的神情，怀疑这个词里蕴藏着很多创伤。

“这没有什么疯狂的，”Lucas说，锁上手机递给Eliott，“只是有点意外。”

Eliott接过手机，放回包里，“你没有生气吗？或者别的……”

“没有，”Lucas保证道，“没生气，就是…”他思索着，眼睛打量着周围色彩斑斓的涂鸦。“好奇，好奇你为什么不直接问我。我们见面前你想知道我长什么样我能够理解的。”

Eliott呼吸有些紊乱，他退后一步，“因为我…我是个疯子。”他躲开Lucas的视线，“就像我视频里说的，我原本做得很好，但是，”他叹了口气，看向地面，肩膀略微抬起好像能把自己藏起来，“我对学校里的事还有我的频道都很努力，然后我感觉好像陷入了抑郁期的爆发。”

Lucas走上前，抱住了他，但是Eliott就那么站着，仍然陷入自己的世界，封闭着自己。Lucas明白了这不是现在他需要的。

“然后你回复了那个视频。”他抬起头看着Lucas，“那个画了一个人孤独地站在那个星球的视频，”Lucas点点头，Eliott又移开了视线，“我那么希望自己不要再陷入抑郁，我不想再回到那种状态。”他叹息着，“我迷上了你…疯狂地想了解你更多。”

Lucas皱起眉，双手交叉，感觉因为某种可能性而害怕地流着泪。

“然后狂躁发作了，我查到了你的ig，你的朋友，所有我能在网上找到的关于你的一切。”

Eliott听上去很疲惫，“然后你知道后面发生的事情了，我又陷入抑郁，之前就有了的迹象。”

他们之间变得很安静，只有鸟鸣和远处公园里人们走路的声音。

“那是什么意思？”Lucas打破了沉默。

Eliott困惑地皱着眉，他重复着，“什么意思？”

“我们，”Lucas解释着，感到自己的嘴唇在颤抖，“你只是…我们之间这些都只是因为你的病吗？”

“Lucas，”Eliott冲到他面前，“不是！”他捧起Lucas的脸，让他看着他，“不是的，”他重复，“事实上我…”他的拇指贴在Lucas的脸侧，他仍能感受到他指尖的热度。“我早就注意到你了，那些你留下的评论，还有我们的那些对话……我当时就那么喜欢你。”

“当时？”Lucas问，艰难地吞咽着。

Eliott笑了，这次是个真正的笑容，是那个能点亮城市的笑，“我现在对你的喜欢更多了。”

Lucas吻上了，嘴唇那么用力，仿佛会留下淤痕，“但我们才见面。”当他们分开时他说。

“但我们已经聊了几个月了。”Eliott反对道。

“你对聊天的定义太宽泛了。”Lucas笑道，当Eliott用手指抹去他眼角的泪水时，他闭上了双眼。“最开始的时间只是我在给你的视频评论。”

Eliott微笑着，“我想从你留在的第一个尖刻的评论时，我就已经喜欢上你了，”

Lucas脸红了，把脸贴进Eliott的掌心。

“那我还是一个人吗？”Eliott问，声音变得很认真，探寻着Lucas的双眼。

“不，”Lucas坦诚地说，“我也在乎你，我一直都在想你。”他低声说着，没去看Eliott的眼睛。

“那我们就从这里开始吧。”Eliott说。

Lucas点点头，然后又踮起脚，再一次吻住了Eliott，在Eliott张开嘴唇让他进入时，他叹息着。Eliott尝起来就像充满爱意的承诺，是Lucas想一直守护下去的诺言。


End file.
